Libya (Tiberium)
Libya, officially the State of Libya, is a country in the Maghreb region of North Africa bordered by the Mediterranean Sea to the north, Egypt to the east, Sudan to the southeast, Chad and Niger to the south, and Algeria and Tunisia to the west. With an area of almost 1.8 million square kilometres (700,000 sq mi), Libya is the 17th largest country in the world. The largest city and capital, Tripoli, is home to 1.7 million of Libya's 6.4 million people. The three traditional parts of the country are Tripolitania, Fezzan and Cyrenaica. History The name Libya was introduced in 1934 for Italian Libya, after the historical name for Northwest Africa, from the ancient Greek Λιβύη (Libúē). Libya gained independence in 1951 as the United Libyan Kingdom, changing its name to the Kingdom of Libya in 1963. Following a coup d'état led by Muammar Gaddafi in 1969, the name of the state was changed to the Libyan Arab Republic. Tiberium Universe First Tiberium War In the 1990s, Libya was one of the wealthiest countries in Africa, with large petroleum reserves and a small population. Although Tiberium provided an alternative power source to oil, Libya's government was clearly seduced by the Brotherhood of Nod's promise of a Tiberium future. As war approached, however, Libya clearly wavered in its support and Nod began a low-level war against their political opponents inside the country during the early stages of the First Tiberium War. By such means the country swiftly come under the control of the Brotherhood, a process completed when a local tribal leader, Nikoomba, was eliminated by Nod. Nod then used Libya as a base for their attack on GDI-held Egypt, with great success and Libya remained securely under Nod control for the rest of the First Tiberium War. Second Tiberium War Libya remained largely a Nod holding during the period between the First Tiberium War and the Second Tiberium War. While GDI forces had established control of a small area near Tripoli, they left the majority of Libya under Nod control. Nod at the time was ruled from Cairo by Nod General/GDI secret collaborator Hassan. A key TV Station of the Nod News Network was based in Benghazi, with Maicheq and Oxanna Kristos as its star reporters. Prior to the Second Tiberium War, Oxanna rescued General Anton Slavik from being killed on the Nod News Network's live execution show. Fleeing from Egypt to the Sirte area of Libya, Slavik rallied his soldiers, defeated the Hassan loyalists sent to capture him, and started the First Nod Reunification War. Slavik's forces later captured the Broadcast Studio in Benghazi, which Oxanna then used to rally the Brotherhood against Hassan and with the fall of Benghazi to the rebels, the Nod forces in Libya fell completely under Slavik's control. Towards the end of the Second Tiberium War, GDI forces invaded Libya, while they disrupted Nod control over most of the country they were unable to establish their own control over anything except a large area of the southern desert and a small part of the south-west of the country near the border with Algeria; the ultimate outcome of this invasion is not known. Third Tiberium War By 2047, extensive Tiberium infestation had caused most of the country, including the northern coast, to be classified as Red Zone R-1. Category:Countries Category:Nod countries